I Love You, My Friend
by Megami Mayuki
Summary: Kedekatan Hitsugaya dan Kaien semakin lama membuat hati Ichigo menjadi sakit. Perasaan sebenarnya Renji terhadap Rukia. AU, Shounen Ai, OOC. Maaf update lelet*again!*. My First Fic, read and review please
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berteman baik, tanpa mereka sadari perasaan itu semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi cinta, hingga akhirnya Ichigo berpacaran dengan Rukia. Apakah mereka akan menyadari perasaan mereka?

**Rating** : T

**Pair** : IchiHitsu

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo

**Warning** : shounen ai, misstypo, dll

**I Love You, My Friend**

Pagi yang indah di SMA Karakura. Burung-burung berkicau, bunga-bunga bermekaran, aroma musim semi begitu terasa. Ketenangan dan kedamaian menyelimuti salah satu SMA di kota Karakura itu. Namun, ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama hingga terdengar jeritan para anak cewek di halaman depan sekolah itu.

"Kya, Kurosaki!"

"Kurosaki-senpai KEREN!"

"Kurosaki hari ini tampan sekali."

Begitulah sebagian teriakan yang diteriakan oleh para gadis itu ketika melihat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda berambut _orange_ yang memiliki mata musim gugur itu adalah salah satu siswa yang menjadi idola di sekolah itu. Tampan, baik, punya tubuh sempurna, kapten tim basket, dan lagi putra salah satu dokter terkenal di sebuah rumah sakit besar di kota itu. Siapa yang tidak terpesona pada pemuda tanpa cela seperti dia?

Di tengah keramaian itu seorang pemuda datang dari arah gerbang sekolah. *ya iyalah masa dari langit* Pemuda itu adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro. Siswa jenius yang punya tubuh mungil dan wajah manis *ditabok hitsu* itu mampu membuat para siswa cewek maupun cowok (?) bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Kalau bukan karena sifat dingin dan cueknya yang _nauzubillah _pasti nasibnya udah kayak Ichigo sekarang.

Pemuda bermata_ emerald_ itu melewati kerumunan Ichigo FC itu begitu saja. Tidak tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi di sana.

"Hoi, Toushiro!"

"Toushiro!"

Tetapi, si empunya nama tidak menggubris panggilan itu. Melihat hal itu, Ichigo berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu dan mengejar pemuda berambut putih itu.

"TOUSHIRO!" teriak Ichigo sekali lagi yang sukses membuat gendang telinga yang mendengarnya langsung pecah. Akhirnya, Hitsugaya berhenti dan berbalik menatap pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki? Dan panggil aku Hitsugaya,_ baka __stawberry_!"

"Tidak hanya ingin menyapamu saja, he he he." Ichigo tersenyum gaje.

"**DASAR BAKA**!" teriak Hitsugaya emosi. Ichigo sukses mendapat jitakan di kepala jeruknya. Lalu dilangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Hei, Toushiro! Tunggu aku!"

Begitulah hari-hari yang terjadi di SMA Karakura. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo dan Hitsugaya Toushiro adalah teman baik. Dua orang yang memiliki sifat yang saling bertolak belakang seperti mereka ternyata bisa akrab seperti itu. Mereka yang berteman sejak masih kelas satu SMU itu mampu saling mengisi dan berbagi.

"Hitsugaya-san, aku mohon tolong bantu aku. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku," pinta salah satu teman sekelas Hitsugaya, Kuchiki Rukia.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu sudut café tempat Hitsugaya biasa kerja sambilan.

"Memang apa yang bisa ku bantu untukmu, Kuchiki-san?"

"Kau teman dekatnya Kurosaki Ichigo kan?"

"Lalu?" tanya Hitsugaya masih belum mengerti tujuan pembicaraan ini.

"Anu….Aaa… ku suka pada Ichigo," kata Rukia. Terlihat semburat merah di wajah gadis bermata violet itu.

"Maksudmu, kau memintaku membantumu dekat dengan Kurosaki. Benarkan?"

Rukia mengangguk tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Akan ku bantu."

"Benarkah, Hitsugaya-san?"

"Ya." Hitsugaya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-san. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan."

"Ya sudah. Maaf ku tinggal dulu. Kelihatannya atasanku memanggilku."

Hitsugaya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

* * *

Langit yang cerah menyelimuti SMA Karakura. Di sudut kelas X IPA 1 duduk seorang pemuda berambut putih sedang termenung. Sudah 3 minggu sejak kejadian itu. 3 hari setelah permohonan Rukia waktu itu, akhirnya dia memperkenalkan gadis itu pada si _baka strawberry_, Ichigo saat final turnamen basket antar sekolah yang diikuti klub basket sekolahnya.

**Flashback: **

Sorak sorai penonton bergema di gedung olahraga tempat berlangsungnya final turnamen basket antar sekolah di Kota Karakura. SMA Karakura akhirnya menang telak setelah bersusah payah berhasil mengalahkan lawannya.

"Selamat ya, Kurosaki,"kata Hitsugaya pada Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, Toushiro."

"Selamat ya, Ichigo. Penampilan kalian tadi benar-benar hebat," kata gadis yang berdiri di samping Hitsugaya.

"Terima kasih. Eh, kau…."

"Oh ya, Kurosaki kenalkan ini Kuchiki Rukia. Dia teman sekelasku."

"Salam kenal, Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat Rukia tepar.

**End of Flashback**

Sejak saat itu hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia menjadi semakin akrab. Bahkan, Hitsugaya sering melihat mereka jalan berdua.

"Hitsugaya-san!" teriak Rukia dari arah pintu kelas.

Pemuda itu menoleh menatap gadis yang memanggilnya tadi. Dilihatnya nafas gadis itu terengah-engah. Kelihatannya dia baru saja berlari.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki-san?"

"Ichigo…Ichigo…"

"Ada apa dengan Kurosaki?" Tanya Hitsugaya panik.

"Dia menembakku. Dia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Aku senang sekali Hitsugaya-san.

** Hitsugaya's POV**

Deg. Jantungku serasa berhenti mendengar kabar itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan kabar itu.

"Ya, aku senang sekali Hitsugaya-san. Ini semua berkat kau. Terima kasih."

Terlihat gadis di hadapanku itu sangat bahagia. Tapi kenapa aku merasakan hal yang sebaliknya? Padahal aku yang mendekatkan mereka. Tidak! Tidak! Ini pasti hanya perasaanku saja. Ku gelengkan kepalaku menghilangkan perasaan yang baru ku rasakan tadi.

**End of Hitsugaya's POV**

"Kau kenapa, Hitsugaya-san?" Tanya Rukia melihat teman sekelasnya itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa sebab.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kuchiki-san," jawab Hitsugaya berbohong.

"Ya sudah aku mau ke kantin dulu. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

Hari ini akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran selesai berbunyi. Seluruh siswa SMA Karakura berhamburan keluar kelas. Hitsugaya merapikan buku pelajarannya. Di langkahnya kakinya keluar kelas. Hari ini terasa panjang baginya. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Ichigo dan Rukia jadian hatinya tidak tenang.

'Kenapa aku ini? Harusnya aku senangkan kalau akhirnya mereka jadian. Entah kenapa aku merasa kecewa, hatiku terasa sakit. Bodoh kau Hitsugaya. Sadarlah! Bukankah mereka pasangan yang serasi.'

Pemuda itu berjalan sambil melamun. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Tapi, karena dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan langkahnya, tiba-tiba dia terpeleset dari tangga.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**TBC**

Perkenalkan semuanya saya Mayu author baru di sini. Ini fic pertama saya. Mohon maaf kalau jelek, banyak typo, dsb. Kritik dan saran slalu Mayu tunggu. Akhir kata

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello minna, Mayu kembali dengan fic Mayu ini. Arigatou buat semuanya yang udah bersedia baca n review fic Mayu ini. Maaf, Mayu updatex nggak bisa cepat. Oke kita balas review dulu:

**Akira Fujikaze**

Boleh kok Akira-san. Iya, alurnya emang kecepetan, tapi Mayu udah usahaain chapter ini nggak kecepetan. Arigatou udah review and fave Mayu.

**Hanabi Kaori**

Manggil gitu juga nggak apa-apa kok, sama-sama nama Mayu juga. Arigatou udah review and fave juga. maaf baru update.

**Rika love Ichihitsu**

Di chapter ini Mayu coba tambahin adegan IchiHitsu-nya. Kalo rate M-nya gomen mungkin Mayu belum mampu bikin dan masih perlu banyak belajar lagi. Arigatou udah review and fave.

**Erika-chan Kaoru**

Salam kenal juga Erika. Iya emang kecepetan, tapi Mayu usahaain buat berikutnya nggak lagi dan lebih panjang lagi. Arigatou udah review.

**Mikamo Zaoldyeck**

Masa? Arigatou udah bersedia review, makasih juga udah ngasih tau n koreksi fic Mayu, udah Mayu benerin kok.

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe**

Buat saran dan reviewnya arigatou.

**Jeanne Jeagerjaques San**

Iya. Salam kenal ya, Jeanne-nee . Makasih atas pujian dan koreksinya. Akan Mayu usahaain fic Mayu yang selanjutnya lebih panjang. Arigatou reviewnya

**Mimi Hinamori**

Arigatou. Akan Mayu usahain untuk update cepet fic Mayu

**Sakura D. san**

Iya. Salam kenal ya, Sakura-nee. Arigatou udah review

**Haruno Arina**

Arigatou. Salam kenal ya Arina-san. Ini sudah Mayu update

**Summary** : Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berteman baik, tanpa mereka sadari perasaan itu semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi cinta, hingga akhirnya Ichigo berpacaran dengan Rukia. Apakah mereka akan menyadari perasaan mereka?

**Rating** : T

**Pair** : IchiHitsu

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo

**Warning** : Shounen Ai, typo, akan banyak dialog di chapter ini, dll

**I Love You, My Friend**

**Chapter 2**

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"TOUSHIRO AWAAAAS!"

Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya menyadari bahwadirinya akan terjatuh dari tangga. Tanpa ia sadari ada orang yang menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Namun, karena keseimbangan mereka kurang, akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh dari tangga. Di buka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Ditatapnya orang yang telah memeluk dan menolongnya tadi. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui siapa yang menolongnya.

"Kurosaki."

Ugh. Kau baik-baik saja, Toushiro," kata Ichigo sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Namun, yang ditanya malah diam 1000 kata. Dia hanya menatap orang yang telah menolongnya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Melihat keterdiaman sahabatnya itu Ichigo memanggil nama sahabatya itu.

"Toushiro."

"Hoi, Toushiro."

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda bermata _emerald _itu. Dikibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hitsugaya.

"Apa sekrup di otakmu lepas gara-gara jatuh tadi? Toushiro, apa otak jeniusmu itu sudah rusak?"

Bletak. Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala _orange _Ichigo. Ternyata setelah mendengar perkataan Ichigo tadi, Hitsugaya langsung sadar dari keterdiamannya.

"Jangan mengatai aku seperti itu, _baka!_"

"Habisnya kau terlihat seperti orang idiot tau."

Hitsugaya langsung mencoba berdiri untuk mendaratkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke kepala _orange _Ichgo yang sekarang telah berdiri. Namun, tiba-tiba rasa nyeri dan sakit menyerang pergelangan kaki kananya. Terpaksa pemuda berambut salju itu duduk kembali. Melihat hal itu, Ichigo berjongkok di depan Hitsugaya.

"Kau kenapa, Toushiro?"

"Kakiku sakit. Kelihataannya ini akibat dari jatuh dari tangga tadi."

"Bisa berdiri?"

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ichigo menghela nafas. Dibawanya Hitsugaya ke gendongannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya jadi _salting_.

"Aku tidak mungkin'kan membiarkanmu berjalan dengan kaki seperti itu."

Tanpa Ichigo sadari semburat merah muncul di wajah Hitsugaya.

"Maaf membuatmu repot."

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman samping sekolah mereka dengan Hitsugaya di gendongannya. Kenapa ke halaman? Soalnya ruang kesehatan lagi direnovasi.

(0)

Ichigo menurunkan dan mendudukkan Hitsugaya di bangku di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar. Dia berjongkok di hadapan pemuda bermata _emerald _itu. Dilepaskannya sepatu dan kaos kaki kaki kanan pemuda pijatnya perlahan pergelangan kaki pemuda di hadapannya itu. Hitsugaya meringis menahan rasa sakit.

"Sakit?"

Hitsugaya menggangguk.

"Kelihatannya kakimu terkilir, Toushiro."

Mereka terdiam. Entah kenapa rasanya suasana di antara mereka terasa canggung. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap pemuda yang tengah sibuk mengobati kakinya.

"Ku dengar dari Kuchiki-san kalian jadian ya, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, Ichigo kontan _blushing._ Pijatan lembut di kaki Hitsugaya kontan berubah menjadi cengkraman yang mematikan.

"AAAAAAAAARRGG!" teriak Hitsugaya kesakitan.

Ichigo langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kaki Hitsugaya.

"**BAKA! KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU HA?**"

"Maaf…. Maaf Toushiro. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Sakit tau!"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagi pula kenapa kau bertanya tiba-tiba seperti itu? Jangan-jangan kau cemburu kami jadian."

_Blush. _Muka Hitsugaya memerah.

"Ti…dak."

"Ngaku saja. Kau cemburu 'kan karena aku lebih dulu mendapatkan pacar dari kau."

Bletak. Sebuah jitakan keras nangkring di kepala _orange_ Ichigo.

"Ittaaaaaaai."

"Dasar _baka_."

"Sudah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh. Bukannya hari ini kau pulang dengan Kuchiki-san. Aku dengar dari Kuchiki-san seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini, kan? Rukia pasti mengerti. Aku akan mengirim pesan untuknya."

**Di tempat Rukia**

"Yei. Hari ini pulang bareng dengan Ichigo. Senangnya," guman Rukia sambil menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas yang mulai sepi.

Namun, suara ponselnya menghentikan langkah riang kaki mungilnya. SMS dari Ichigo. Segera dibukanya pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Namun, wajah bahagianya berubah menjadi wajah kecewa setelah membaca isi SMS itu.

_From : My Lovely Stawberry_

Rukia, maaf hari ini kita tidak jadi pulang bersama. Kaki Toushiro terkilir, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pulang. Lain kali saja ya.

_To : My Lovely Stawberry_

Ya aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa kok. Hati-hati di jalan.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya sari layer ponselnya. Matanya terpaku pada pemandangan halaman samping yang kebetulan terlihat dari jendela lorong yang dia lewati. Pemandangan keakraban 2 sahabat –Ichigo dan Hitsugaya- yang membuat hatinya sedikit cemburu.

"Sudahlah mereka berduakan hanya berteman. Jangan cemburu seperti itu Rukia. Lagi pula 'kan yang membuatmu bisa dekat dan pacaran dengan Ichigo 'kan Hitsugaya-san,"kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

**Di tempat Ichigo+Hitsugaya**

Setelah menerima balasan SMS dari Rukia, Ichigo memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya.

"Rukia bilang tidak apa-apa. Ayo."

Ichigo menggendong Hitsugaya di punggungnya dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Maaf ya, Kurosaki. Gara-gara mengantarku pulang kau malah membatalkan janjimu dengan Kuchiki-san."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang dengan kondisi seperti ini 'kan."

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Ichigo mendudukkan Hitsugaya di atas motornya. Dibawanya motor itu menuju apartemen pemuda berambut putih itu. Dalam perjalanan mereka berdua hanya terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Motor itu berhenti di sebuah apartemen sederhana.

"Toushiro."

Hitsugaya tersentak mendengar panggilan sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, iya Kurosaki."

"Sudah sampai."

Hitsugaya turun dari motor Ichigo dengan hati-hati.

"Sebaiknya hari ini kau tidak usah masuk kerja. Aku akan memberi tahu Rangiku-san."

"Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Jangan keras kepala. Memanggnya kau pikir bisa bekerja dengan kondisi kaki seperti itu," kata Ichigo dengan suara tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah seperti itu?"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh masuk kerja hari ini. Sudah ya."

Ichigo segera memacu motornya pergi sebelum Hitsugaya protes lagi. Hitsugaya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar. Seenaknya saja sendiri."

Di langkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen dengan langkah tertatih-tatih tentunya.

(0)

Deru suara motor meraung di jalanan yang tampak cukup ramai. Suara motor itu berhenti di depan sebuah café. Sang pemilik motor a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo turun dari motornya. Dilangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam café yang didominasi warna putih itu. Lantai dan dindingnya yang putih membuat suasana café tampak sangat nyaman. Beberapa lukisan tergantung di dinding putih café itu. Penataan meja yang yang baik di café itu membuat suasananya tambah nyaman.

Hari ini café itu cukup ramai. Para pelayan juga kelihatannya cukup kewalahan. Nampak seorang wanita berambut pirang dan 'itu' yang pasti membuat cowok berpikiran mesum sedang melayani seorang pelanggan. Wanita itu adalah Matsumoto Rangiku, sang pemilik café dan atasan Hitsugaya.

Ichigo memberi isyarat pada wanita itu bahwa dia ingin bicara. Dengan isyarat pula wanita itu menyuryhnya menunggu. Mengetahui hal itu, Ichigo memilih duduk di salah satu meja tamu dan memesan secangkir _cappuccino. _

3 jam kemudian, suasana café sudah terlihat sepi. Matsumoto menghampiri pelanggan tetap sekaligus sahabat bawahannya itu. Nampak wajah kesal di wajah pemuda berambut _orange _itu.

"Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

Walaupun berkata minta maaf tidak tampak wajah penyesalan dari wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rangiku-san. Kenapa tidak kau buat sekalian menunggu sampai café ini tutup?" kata Ichigo ketus.

"Maaf, kau lihat sendiri 'kan hari ini pengunjung café banyak sekali. Apa lagi Shiro-can tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong kemana ya dia?"

"Itu dia. Aku kemari untuk memberitahumu kalau dia hari ini tidak masuk kerja."

"Kenapa? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Rangiku khawatir. Memang wanita itu sudah menganggap Hitsugaya seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Tidak. Tadi di sekolah kakinya terkilir."

"Wah, kau ini teman yang baik ya. Segitu perhatiannya kau padanya. Sampai kau rela menungguku 3 jam hanya untuk memintakan izin untuknya. Atau jangan-jangan..." Matsumoto memasang seringainya.

"Ti…dak kok. Kau ini apa-apaan Rangiku-san?" Ichigo _salting_.

"Eh, tadi aku memang bicara apa? Jadi benar ya kalau kau dan Shiro-chan…"

"Tidak. Kami tidak jadian. Lagi pula aku sudah punya pacar tahu," ptonng Ichigo cepat.

"Sudah punya pacar, ya." Matsumoto kembali menyeringai.

Melihat seringai licik atasan sahabatnya itu, Ichigo buru-buru pamit. Dia sudah tahu kalau Matsumoto pasti akan mengintrogasinya tentang pacarnya itu. Bisa sampai subuh kalau begitu.

(0)

Ponsel Hitsugaya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Hitsugaya yang baru saja selesai mandi segera menyambar ponsel yang dia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya. Di layer ponselnya bertuliskan _Matsumoto calling. _

"Moshi moshi."

"Moshi mosho Shiro-chan."

"Sudah ku bilang beberapa kali jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Panggilan itu cocok untukmu."

Sadar kalau dia tidak akan menang dalam perdebatan dengan wanita itu, Hitsugaya terpaksa mengalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa anda menghubungiku?"

"Ichigo-kun bilang kau tadi jatuh dari tangga. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya. Kurosaki dating ke café ya?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Iya. Katanya dia sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Payah. Padahal kan aku berharap dia jadian denganmu," kata Matsumoto kecewa.

Hitsugaya langsung _blushing_.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Matsumoto-san. Seenaknya saja. Kami hanya berteman."

"Tapi kalian berdua cocok lho. Kau ini sich Shiro-chan tidak agresif. Jadinya dia diambil orang 'kan."

"Sudah kubilang kami hanya berteman." Hitsugaya kembali _blushing_. Untungnya saja mereka berbicar lewat ponsel, kalau tidak wanita itu pasti sudah menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan aku tutup teleponnya. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Eh, Shiro-chan tung…."

Tut tut tut. Hitsugaya menutup teleponnya.

(0)

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi langit Kota Karakura. hari yang cukup menyenangkan. Namun tidak bagi seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Padahal baru kemarin Ichigo dan Rukia jadian, tapi info itu sudah menyear ke seluruh penjuru SMA Karakura. Sebenarnya, Hitsugaya cuek saja dengan hal itu, tapi...

"Hitugaya, apa benar kalau Ichigo dan Rukia jadian?" tanya salah seorang cewek. Sekarang ini pemuda berambut seputih salju itu sedang di kelilingi oleh cewek-cewek. Bukan _fans girl_-nya tapi _fans girl _Ichigo.

"Itu bohong 'kan," tanya cewek lain.

Sudah sekian kalinya pertanyaan itu nangkring di telinganya sejak dia datang pagi ini.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja sendiri," jawabnya kesal.

"Tapi 'kan kau ini teman mereka."

"Walaupun aku temannya tapi belum tentu aku tahu semuanya kan."

"Belum menyerah ya," batin HItsugaya.

Nggak tahu apa kalau sang _Ice Prince _sudah naik darah. Hitsugaya menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"**SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK TAHU. KALAU INGIN TAHU TANYAKAN SAJA SENDIRI.**"

Teriakan Hitsugaya yang segede toa sukses membuat seluruh cewek-cewek yang mengelilinginya tepar+budek sekaligus. Gila ternyata cowok mungil kaya dia teriakannya dahsyat, sob! Dan sang pelaku meninggalkan korbannya begitu saja.

(0)

"Toushiro."

"ADA APA LAGI! DAN HITSUGAYA UNTUKMU."

"Hei kau ini kenapa?pgipagi sudah marah-marah."

"Ini semua gara-gara kau juga."

"Aku? Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah _innocent_.

Padahal sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Terserahlah, Kurosaki."

Pemuda bermata _emerald _itu meninggalkan Ichigo begitu saja.

"Hei tunggu aku."

Mereka berdua menyusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Keheningan menyelimuti langkah mereka. Soalnya dalam kondisi Hitsugaya yangmasih emosi bisa-bisa Ichigo kena damprat juga.

"Nee, Toushiro. Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Yang kemarin terima kasih, ya."

"Itulah gunanya teman."

Mereka berdua lalu berpisah masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

(0)

Hitsugaya membuka pintu geser kelasnya. Begitu masuk, di depannya sudah berdiri teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah pasti ingin bertanya masalah antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Namun, mereka segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat aura hitam di belakang Hitsugaya. Mereka sudah tahu dalam kondosi seperti ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya padanya. Selama ini sekelas dengannya membuat mereka paham sifat pemuda berambut putih itu. Hitsugaya Toushiro, siswa yang dikenal cuek dan dingin itu bisa menjadi seorang _monster_ yang sangat menakutkan.

"Ohayou,Hitsugaya-san," sapa Rukia.

"Ohayou," jawabnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kau tahu sendiri'kan, Kuchiki-san?"

Hitsugaya meletakkan kepalanya di atas mejanya.

"Maaf ya. Pasti gara-gara aku dan Ichigo."

"Hn."

(0)

"Ichigo, temani aku jalan-jalan sore ini, ya?" pinta Rukia.

"Maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku sudah janji dengan Toushiro untuk menemaninya ke toko buku."

"Tapi…."

Tampak wajah kecewa dari gadis itu.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya."

"Ya sudah lain kali saja kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih."

Rukia hanya menatap punggung kekasihnya yang kini mulai menjauh dari hadapannya. Di tengah keterdiamannya itu, sebuah lengan menyentuh bahunya. Refleks gadis itu menoleh, menatap sang pemilik tangan.

"Renji."

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya pemuda berambut nanas yang menepuk bahu Rukia.

"Tidak."

"Eh, sore ini kau ada waktu tidak?" tanya Rukia.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan ya?" pinta Rukia.

"Ichigo?"

"Ada janji dengan Hitsugaya-san."

"Tidak apa-apa nich."

"Memang kenapa? Ichigo tidak mungkin cemburu'kan. Dia juga tahu kalau kita ini sudah berteman sejak kecil."

Mendengar jawaban pemilik mata _violet_ itu membuat hati Renji sejak dulu dia sudah menyukai Rukia. Tapi, kelihatannya perasaan gadis itu tidak lebih dari teman.

"Begitu ya."

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah."

(0)

Setelah puas berbelanja –yang hampir semuanya adalah pernak-pernik _chappy_- Renji dan Rukia memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah cafétaria. Mereka memutuskan duduk di dekat jendela kaca cafe itu. Sementara Renji memesan makanan, Rukia mengamati pemandangan jalan raya dari kaca cafeteria.

**Rukia's POV**

Suasana di luar cafeteria agaknya membuatku bosan. Namun, seketika mataku membulat ketika melihat pemandangan di seberang jalan di depan took buku. Ku tajamkan pandanganku memastikan aku tidak salah melihat. Ku lihat 2 orang yang sangat aku kenal baru keluar dari toko buku itu, Hitsugaya Toushiro, sahabatku dan Kurosaki Ichigo, kekasihku. Bisa ku pastikan kalau tas belanja yang dibawa Hitsugaya-san berisi buku. Mereka berdua tampak akrab. Tampak wajah kesal di wajah pasti hasilpebuatan Ichigo yang menurutnya konyol.

Lalu, terdengar teriakan kesakitan Ichigo akibat jitakan keras dari HItsugaya-san. Mereka benar-benar sangat akrab. Terlihat Ichigo sangat nyaman bila di dekat HItsugaya-san. Hatiku berdenyut sakit melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti ini saat bersamaku. Padalah sudah 3 minggu kita pacaran tapi aku masih merasa kalau aku ini orang asing di matamu."

"Rukia."

Panggilan Renji membuyarkan pikiranku. Ku tatap wajah sahabatku itu.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajakku.

Terlihat wajah bingung di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya

Aku hanya menggeleng. Tanpa bertanya lagi dia memenuhi permintaanku.

**-TBC-**

Apakah masih kependekan, banyak typo, gaje dll? Tolong bilang ke Mayu ya.

Yup, sebentar lagi UTS ya, mari berjuang sama-sama ya? Akhir kata

**"REVIEW PLEASE"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo-sama

**Summary**: Seseorang tiba-tiba datang ke SMA Karakura mengatakan kalau dia adalah tunangan Hitsugaya.

**Warning**: **Shounen Ai**, AU, OOC, Typo

**Rate**: T

**Pair**: Ichihitsu, Ichiruki, Kaeinhitsu

**I LOVE YOU, MY FRIEND**

Sepasang kekasih sedang memadu kasih menikmati indahnya taman Kota Karakura. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon yang rindang. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai wajah mereka. Sang gadis dengan nyamanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih. Sedangkan tangan sang kekasih dengan lembut dan penuh kasih saang mengelus rambut sang gadis. Membuat sang gadis betah berlama-lama dekat dengan sang pria.

"Ichigo," panggil sang gadis memecahkan keheningan yang nyaman di antara mereka.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya sang pemuda berambut _orange _itu.

"Aku lapar. Kita cari makan, _yuk_."

"Baiklah."

Sepasang kekasih itu mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya membantu Rukia berdiri. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah cafetaria yang tidak jauh dari taman.

Kondisi cafetaria yang cukup ramai membuat mereka berdua kesulitan mencari tempat yang kosong. Rukia dan Ichigo memutuskan kalau mereka akan membagi tugas. Rukia mencari tempat yang kosong dan Ichigo memesan makanan.

Cukup lama Ruka berdiri mencari tempat yang kosong. Akhirnya dia menemukan dia menemukan sebuah meja kosong di dekat jendela. Segera dihampirinya tempat itu. Karena terburu-buru, gadis bermata _violet _itu tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dan _reader _tahu kana pa yang terjadi selanjutnya? _Yup_, mereka berdua akhirnya bertabrakan.

Tubuh Rukia yang terbilang mungil menyebabkan ia harus terjatuh. Pesanan orang yang dia tabrak tumbah dan mengenai baju yang ia dan Rukia pakai. Rukia jatuh terduduk, dia mengaduh sambil memegangi pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

Ketika Rukia sibuk dengan pantatnya yang sakit, pemuda yang dia tabrak hanya terdiam terpaku, terkejut dengan insiden yang baru dia alami. Cepat-cepat dia tersadar dari keterkejutannya setelah mendengar rintihan orang yang baru bertabrakan dengannya. Ditundukkan kepalanya menatap seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam tengah terduduk di hadapannya. Segera diulurkan tangannya membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Sebuah tangan terjulur di depan Rukia. Gadis bermata _violet _itu menatap sang pemilik tangan. Di hadapannya sekarang seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata _emerald _tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona?" tanya pemuda itu.

"I-Iya," jawab Rukia terbata-bata. Segera diterimanya uluran tangan pemuda itu.

"Maaf ya. Aku tidak sengaja," kata pemuda itu menyesal.

"Tidak. Aku yang salah kok. Maafkan aku," kata Rukia sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak. Bajumu jadi kotor."

"Kau juga."

"Benar juga, ya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi," kata pemuda itu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Pemuda itu berlalu meninggalkan Rukia yang menatap kepergian pemuda itu.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Menandakan waktu pulang bagi siswa SMA Karakura telah tiba. Waktu yang paling ditunggu oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah tersebut.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Inoue, dan Hitsugaya keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka bersama-sama. Namun, tidak seperti biasanya, banyak siswa-kebanyakan perempuan- tengah mengerumi sesuatu. Keenam siswa yang merasa penasaran itu, akhirnya mendekati kerumunan itu.

Terdengar beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh siswi-siswi tersebut.

"Kakak keren sekali. Boleh kenalan?"

"Kakak, ke sini mencari siapa?"

"Tinggal di mana?"

Begitulah sebagian pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Karena penasaran, Rukia dan Inoue menyeret keempat pemuda itu menorobos kerumunan itu. Dengan bersusah payah, mereka berhasil menemukan hal yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam. Di mata _emerald_nya terpancar sebuah pesona yang dapat melelehkan hati setiap orang. Umurnya mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun lebih tua dari mereka. Ketika melihat pemuda itu, Rukia dan Hitsugaya tampak terkejut.

"Kau kan pemuda yang kemarin."

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi ya, nona."

"Kau kenal dia, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada kekasihnya. Mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya, Rukia hanya mengangguk."Dia pemuda yang tanpa sengaja bertabrakan denganku di cafeteria beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kenalkan aku Kuchiki Rukia. Ini pacarku, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yo!" kata Ichigo

"Ini Abarai Renji."

"Salam kenal."

"Ishida Uryuu dan Orihime Inoue."

"Salam kenal," kata Inoue sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sedangkan, Ishida hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan ini…"

"Lama tak jumpa ya, Toushirou," sapa pemuda itu. Semua orang di tempat itu langsung menoleh menatap pemuda berambut putih itu.

Mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya, membuat Hitsugaya tersadar dari terkejutannya. Belum sempat ia menjawab, tubuhnya langsung ditari ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Sehingga posisi mereka sekarang, pemuda berambut hitam itu memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang. Kepalanya dengan nyaman berada di atas bahu kanan pemuda bermata _emerald _itu. Dengan senyum yang ceria diperkenalkan dirinya pada teman-teman Hitsugaya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Shiba Kaien dan aku adalah tunangan dari Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Semua yang ada di tempat itu merasa bagai tersambar petir di siang yang panas di musim panas. Tentu saja berita itu mengejutkan semua orang. Hitsugaya Toushirou, sang _Ice Prince _yang selama ini tidak pernah punya pacar ternyata di luar dugaan malah sudah mempunyai tunangan. Mana sang tunangan keren lagi.

"Jangan bicara seenaknya. Sejak kapan kita punya hubungan seperti itu?" bantah Hitsugaya dengan muka merah.

"Sudahlah jangan malu-malu seperti itu. Mereka itu kan teman-temanmu. Jadi, tidak salahkan kalau mereka tahu."

"Ka…ka…kalian…benar-benar bertunangan?" tanya Inoue tidak percaya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia yang tidak percaya, tetapi semua teman-temannya tidak percaya. Bahkan, saya sebagai _author_ pun tak percaya *plak*

"Tentu saja. Benar kan, Shirouhime?" kata Kaien sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hitsugaya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan memalukan seperti itu!"

"Ta...ta…tapi kalian kan…" Rukia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kat-katanya. Kaien yang tahu maksud Rukia segera menjawab," Cinta itu tak perlu mengenal _gender_. Kalau memang cinta tidak salah kan? Lagi pula, orang tua kami sama-sama setuju."

"Jangan bercanda!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Kami harus segera pergi. Ayo, _hime_," kata Kaien tanpa mempedulikan teriakan pemilik _emerald_ itu. Ditariknya lengan Hitsugaya mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih menatap mereka tidak percaya.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

"Aku tidak percaya kalau ternyata Hitsugaya-_san _sudah bertunangan. Benarkan, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia pada kekasihnya. Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Hari ini mereka pulang jalan kaki, karena motor Ichigo terpaksa masuk bengkel beberapa hari yang lalu.

Di perjalanan, pemuda berambut _orange _itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ocehan kekasihnya. Di pikirannya sekarang hannya ada Hitsugaya. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda berambut putih itu tidak memberitahunya tentang hal ini. Padahal, dia tahu kalau mereka adalah teman baik. Ya, Ichigo juga baru tahu kalau Hitsugaya diam-diam sudah bertunangan. Selain itu, hatinya terasa sakit mengetahui semua hal itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa hatinya dihujani ribuan pedang yang sangat menyakitkan. Ada perasaan seolah dia tidak rela kalau sahabatnya itu dekat dan bahkan sampai bertunangan dengan orang lain. Sebuah perasaan yang sebenarnya sudah dia rasakan sejak dulu, tapi dia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu?

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

"Hentikan! Jangan tarik aku seperti ini!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Maaf ya,_ hime_. Aku terlalu bersemangat," jawab Kaien dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan memalukan seperti itu," protes pemuda mungil itu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sudah jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Lebih baik temani aku jalan-jalan."

"Pergi saja sendiri," jawabnya ketus.

"Ayolah."

Lalu Kaien mengusap puncak kepala Hitsugaya dengan lembut dan kasih sayang. Wajah pemuda berambut putih itu tambah cemberut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Namun, pelan-pelan berubah menjadi sebuah wajah yang tersenyum. Sudah lama dia tidak diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ijin dulu pada Matsumoto-_san_ kalau hari ini aku tidak masuk kerja."

"Kau memang tunangan yang baik."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa bertunangan denganmu!"

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi SMA Karakura. Pagi ini SMA ini kembali digemparkan dengan berita yang sangat tidak diduga-duga. Setelah diberitakan kalau Kurosaki Ichigo, sang ketua tim basket idaman siswi SMA tersebut berpacaran dengan Kuchiki Rukia, kini sang sahabat, Hitsugaya Toushirou diberitakan sudah punya tunangan. Siapa juga yang tidak kaget dengan berita itu?

Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya malas memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dalam. Di pikirannya sekarang pasti semua siswa sekolah itu sedang membicarakannya. Dan yang paling parah pasti teman-teman sekelasnya akan mengitrogasinya habis-habisan. Dia _sweatdrop _sendiri membayangkan hal itu.

Saat di perjalanan menuju kelas banyak siswa menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget, heran, tidak percaya dan macam-macam ekspresi lainnya. Di dalam hatinya pemuda itu bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang telah membuatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kaien.

Sesampainya di kelas dia langsung dipaksa duduk di sebuah bangku dan dikelilingi teman-temannya yang kebanyakan perempuan. Bahkan, beberapa siswa dari kelas lain juga ada. Biarpun sifatnya dingin tetapi, dia tetap memiliki penggemar, walaupun tidak sebanyak Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-_san, _apa benar pemuda kemarin itu tunanganmu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Tolong katakana dia bukan tunanganmu."

"Menurut kalian?" tanya Hitsugaya datar.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar tunanganmu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalau aku jawab iya, memangnya kenapa?" katanya santai sambil melenggang pergi keluar dari kelas itu.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Di kelas Ichigo pun keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan kelas Hitsugaya. Penghuni kelas itu hampir semuanya membicarakan tentang berita itu, khususnya para siswi.

Ichigo hanya duduk di bangkunya, sambil memikirkan kebenaran berita itu. 'Apa benar dia tunangan Toushirou?' batinnya. 'Aku harus bertemu dan bicara dengannya.'

Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas mencari pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu. Saat di koridor dia melihat Hitsugaya sedang berjalan di depannya. Segera dihampirinya pemuda itu sambil meneriakkan namanya,"Toushirou!"

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang. Panggil aku Hitsugaya."

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Raut muka Ichigo berubah menjadi serius. Dipegangnya bahu Hitsugaya dan ditatapnya sepasang _emerald_ milik sahabatnya.

"Apa benar kalau dia tunanganmu?"

Pemuda mungil itu hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. Ditundukkan kepalanya tidak sanggup untuk menatap mata _hazel_ di hadapannya.

"Jawab aku, Toushirou!" kata Ichigo meninggikan suaranya.

"Sudahlah ini bukan urusanmu, Kurosaki. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur," kata Hitsugaya sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ichigo di bahunya.

"Jadi itu benar?"

"Kalaupun iya, ini juga bukan urusanmu. Kau juga tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini. Kau ingat, kita hanya berteman."

**TBC**

A/N: Hello minna-san! Saia balik lagi nich! Maaf saia updatenya telat. *digampar reader* Aku harap chap initidak mengecewakan.

**Balas review:**

**Hanabi Kaori**: Syukurlah kalo gitu. Makasih udah RnR. Maaf updatenya telat m(_ _)m

**mokkun gembul****: **Salam kenal juga. Lain kali Mayu akan lebih berusaha lagi. Thanks udah RnR

**Fujikaze Akira**: thank 4 RnR. Rukia emang kasian *dibekuin* Gak tau juga ya? Kayaknya udah. Mungkin kalo shiro udah mati kali ya *dihyourin*

uhm... sebenarnya aku pengen bikin ichi menyadari perasaannya sedikit demi sedikit. Kalo perasaan itu sebenarnya udah ada tapi ichi gak nyadar-nyadar *dizangetsu*

**Natsumi Izu**: Benarkah? Syukur dech. Maaf typo masih bertebaran. Makasih udah RnR :D

**ryuizaki shirosaki nisa**: thanks udah RnR. Di sini shiro masih 100% cowok kok. Jangan khawatir, saia masih belum berani bikin shiro jadi cewek a.k.a takut dibekuin sama shiro

**nasa**: makasih ya udah RnR. Benarkah segitu menyakitkan?

Dan untuk penutupnya, Mayu selalu mengharapkan kritik dan saran reader dan senpai semuanya, jadi

"**REVIEW PLEASE"**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Summary: Kedekatan Hitsugaya dan Kaien semakin lama membuat hati Ichigo menjadi panas. Perasaan sebenarnya Renji terhadap Rukia.

Rate: T

Pair: Ichihitsu, Ichiruki, Kaienhitsu

Warning: **Shounen Ai**, AU, OOC, typo

* * *

"Sudahlah ini bukan urusanmu, Kurosaki. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur," kata Hitsugaya sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ichigo di bahunya.

"Jadi itu benar?"

"Kalaupun iya, ini juga bukan urusanmu. Kau juga tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini. Kau ingat, kita hanya berteman."

**I Love You, My Friend**

Chapter 4

Hati Ichigo sekali lagi terasa tersusuk ribuan pedang yang sangat menyakitkan. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tertegun mendengar jawaban Hitsugaya. Benar apa yang dikatakannya. Mereka hanya teman, tidak lebih dari itu. Tidak seharusnya dia terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Sebagai sahabat dia harusnya ikut senang dengan berita itu. Namun, perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi. Hatinya sakit.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku?"

"Tidak semua hal harus ku ceritakan padamu, Kurosaki. Walaupun, kita berteman kau tidak harus selalu tahu apa yang terjadi padaku," jawab pemuda mungil itu datar.

"Tetap saja, Toushirou."

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki. Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu karena masalah ini. Sudah ya." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hitsugaya melenggang pergi meninggal Ichigo yang masih tertegun di tempatnya.

"Toushirou…."

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Abarai Renji hanya menatap papan tulis kelasnya kosong. Tidak dihiraukannya penjelasan Yoruichi-_sensei_ di depan kelas. Di pikirannya sekarang hanya terbayang wajah sahabat kecilnya, Kuchiki Rukia. Ya, pemuda itu memang mencintai gadis itu dari dulu. Jauh sebelum pemilik _violet _terindah yang pernah ia lihat itu mengenal Ichigo.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu menghela napasnya dalam. Perasaan menyesal, kesal, dan kecewa jelas memburu hatinya. Namun, apa mau dikata jika perasaannya akhirnya tak tersampaikan pada gadis itu. Harusnya dia menyampaikan perasaannya dari dulu. Mungkin gadis itu sekarang pasti ada di sampingnya. Namun, pemuda itu juga tahu. Di mata gadis itu dirinya hanyalah seorang teman, tidak lebih dari itu.

Dia hanya bias memendam dalam-dalam perasaan itu. Berusaha dikuburnya dalam rasa cinta yang tak terbalas ini. Walaupun itu menyakitkan. Walaupun, dia sadar itu tidaklah mungkin. _'Rukia apakah kau menyadari perasaanku ini.' _

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Langkah kaki mungilnya menyusuri jalan menuju apartemennya. Peristiwa antara dia dan Ichigo di sekolah tadi pagi masih terbayang jelas di kepalanya. Setelah kejadian itu, pemuda berambut putih itu tidak bertemu lagi dengannya. Atau mungkin dia yang menghindarinya.

'_Apa kata-kataku tadi keterlaluan ya pada Kurosaki?' _batinnya dalam hati. _'Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.' _Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yang ku lakukan pasti sudah benar," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi, mungkin aku teralu kasar padanya. Apa sebaiknya besok aku minta maaf padanya. Tapi, kalau aku minta maaf…"

Tanpa sadar dia sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Membuat pergolakan di batinnya berhenti. Segera dikeluarkan kunci apartemennya dari saku celananya. Dibuka pintu apartemennya perlahan.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaerinasai,_ Shirohime.," jawab seorang pemuda dari dalam.

"Sudah ku katakan berulang kali. Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu."

Hitsugaya _sweatdrop melihat _penampilan pemuda di hadapannya. Di hadapannya sekarang, seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang memakai kaos hitam dan celana pendek selutut. Di pinggangnya terpasang 'manis' sebuah celemek berwarna putih yang biasa digunakan Hitsugaya untuk memasak. Di tangan Kaien sudah tergenggam erat sebuah sendok sayur. Rambutnya yang dari awal sudah acak-acakan sekarang tambah awut-awutan. Dan di wajahnya yang tampan beriaskan bumbu dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudah jelaskan aku me-ma-sak," jawab Kaien dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata pada kata teakhirnya.

"Memasak?"

Memang sejak tiba di Karakura Kaien memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Hitsugaya. Walaupun, sebenarnya pemuda berambut putih itu tidak setuju

Tiba-tiba indera penciuman pemuda berambut putih itu menangkap sebuah bau yang tidak sedap dari arah dapur. "Bau apa ini?"

"HUWAAAA! MASAKANKU!" teriak Kaien histeris. Lalu secepat kilat pemuda itu berlari ke dapur disusul Hitsugaya di belakangnya.

Begitu sampai di dapur, pemandangan sebuah panci berasap di atas kompor yang menyala disuguhkan di hadapan mereka. Dengan sigap pemuda berambut putih mengangkat panci berasap itu dari atas kompor sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Kelihatannya aku memang tidak pandai memasak, ya? Padahal aku ingin membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk makan malam kita," kata Kaien dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Dasar. Padahal, sudah hampir membuat dapur kebakaran, tapi masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Seriuslah sedikit."

"Iya iya maaf."

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Ichigo menatap hasil pekerjaan rumahnya dengan tampang kesal. Bayangkan saja, sudah 2 jam tugas dari Aizen-_sensei _ belum ada satu nomor pun yang dia kerjakan. Bukan karena soalnya yang sulit. Tetapi, karena pikiranya yang tengah kacau. Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Hitsugaya tadi di sekolah. Dia belum bertemu dengan pemuda bermata _emerald _itu. Di telinganya masih terdengar jelas kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

_"Kalaupun iya, ini juga bukan urusanmu. Kau juga tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini. Kau ingat, kita hanya berteman."_

"Apa-apaan kata-katanya? Apa dia tidak tahu aku menghawatirkannya? Dasar!" ujarnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang dia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya berbunyi. Menandakan ada sebuah SMS yang masuk.

_From: My Rukia_

_Konbannwa, Ichigo! Besok lusa kau ada waktu? Kalau tidak, temani aku jalan-jalan, ya?_

Setelah membaca SMS dari kekasihnya itu, pemuda jeruk itu terdiam berpikir sejenak. _'Mungkin kencan dengan Rukia bisa menghilangkan menghiburku.'_

Segera dibalasnya dengan kata: Baiklah, Rukia.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

"Selamat datang," sapa Rangiku ceria kepada pengunjungnya yang baru datang.  
"_Konnichiwa_, Rangiku-_san_," sapa kedua pengunjung itu yang ternyata adalah Rukia dan Ichigo.  
"Wah, kelihatannya ada yang baru dari kencan."  
_Blush!_ Sindiran wanita berambut _strawberry-blonde_ itu telak membuat wajah mereka berdua memerah. "Sudahlah Rangiku-_san_. Jangan mengoda kami."  
"Baiklah. Baiklah. Jadi mau pesan apa?"  
"Seperti biasa saja."  
"OK. Tunggu sebentar."  
Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian pesanan mereka telah datang. Sambil menikmati makanannya, mata musim gugur Ichigo menelusuri suasana cafe yang tampak sepi. Tatapannya menajam ketika melihat sosok seorang pemuda di salah sudut cafe sedang bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Tangannya dengan telaten membersihkan meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan sang tamu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar memegang tangan mungilnya dari arah belakang. Sontak pemuda berambut putih itu kaget. Bisa dia rasakan punggungnya menempel pada dada orang di belakangnya.  
"Mau kubantu, Hime?" bisik orang itu. Mendengar pertanyaan yang dibisikan di telinganya membuat Hitsugaya geli. Dengan mendengar suaranya saja pemuda itu tahu siapa yang memeluknya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini tempat umum. Jangan bertindak seenaknya," kata Hitsugaya dengan nada jutek.  
"Hei, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada tunanganmu ini," kata Kaien sambil memutar tubuh mungil di hadapannya.  
"Sudah kubilang aku bukan tuna...nganmu."  
_Blush!_ Wajah Hitsugaya memerah menyadari jarak wajah mereka berdua yang bisa dibilang amat sangat dekat. Bisa dilihatnya mata _emerald_ Kaien menatapnya dengan lembut seperti biasa. Segera dipalingkan wajahnya mencoba memperjauh jarak wajah mereka.  
Senyum tersungging di wajah tampan Kaien melihat tingkah pemuda yang lebih muda di hadapannya.  
"Hei, kau tahu kau manis kalau wajahmu seperti itu."  
"Aku tidak manis."  
"Benarkah?" tanya Kaien menyeringai. Didekatkan wajahnya -yang sudah dekat- lebih dekat lagi ke wajah Hitsugaya. "Tapi, menurutku kau manis," bisik Kaien tepat di telinga pemuda berambut putih itu.  
Bruuush! Minuman yang Ichigo minum langsung tersembur keluar. Sampai-sampai minumannya itu mengenai Rukia.  
"Ichigo, kau ini apa-apa _sich_? Bajuku jadi kotor," kata Rukia kesal. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari sang pacar.

"Hei, Ichigo." Gadis bermata violet itu memanggil nama kekasihnya sekali lagi. Ketika tak ada respon, Rukia mengikuti arah pandang Ichigo. _Blush!_ Wajahnya memerah melihat adegan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang mereka kenal.  
"Bukannya itu Hitsugaya-_san_ dan Shiba-_san_?" tanya Rukia memastikan.  
Dari tempat mereka terlihat Kaien dan Hitsugaya berdiri berhadapan -dengan tubuh Hitsugaya bersandar pada meja cafe- dengan jarak yang amat dekat. Apalagi wajah Kaien yang sangat dekat dengan wajah manis Hitsugaya. Di pikiran mereka berdua pasti yang terbayang adalah dua orang itu sedang berciuman. Tidak disangka ternyata Hitsugaya yang bersifat dingin itu bisa melakukan hal semacam itu di tempat umum.  
"Apa-apaan mereka berdua itu?" kata Ichigo kesal.  
"Apanya yang apa-apaan, Ichigo-_kun_?" Rangiku yang tak sengaja lewat dan mendengar ucapan Ichigo ikut bergabung.  
"Rangiku-_san_, kau tidak keberatan melihat mereka berdua seperti itu?"  
"Siapa?"  
Rukia menunjuk dua sosok pemuda di salah satu sudut cafe dengan jari telunjuknya. "Mereka."  
"Oh, mereka. Tidak masalah."  
"Kau bilang tidak masalah? Kau tidak lihat kalau mereka sedang berciuman?"  
"Berciuman? Siapa yang berciuman?" tanya wanita itu bingung. "Tunggu dulu. Jadi, kalian berpikir kalau mereka sedang..." Tawa Rangiku meledak sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.  
"Rangiku-_san_ apanya yang lucu?" tanya Ichigo kesal.  
"Hahahaha." Rangiku mencoba meredakan tawanya. "Kalau mereka melakukan hal semacam itu di tempat umum seperti ini, Shiro-_chan_ pasti sudah membunuh Kaien lebih dulu. Kau seperti tidak mengenal bagaimana dia saja. Paling-paling Kaien sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada Shiro-_chan_. Aku pernah melihat mereka berdua seperti itu beberapa itu, kupikir mereka pasangan yang cocok."  
"Begitu ya. Kupikir mereka sedang melakukan itu," kata Rukia malu. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo yang wajahnya agak memerah menahan malu. Kenapa dia bisa memikirkan hal sebodoh itu tentang sahabatnya.  
Melihat wajah sepasang kekasih itu, Rangiku menyeringai. "Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kalian yang ingin melakukan itu juga ya? Sudahlah jangan malu-malu," goda wanita _strawberry-blonde_ itu.  
"RANGIKU-SAAAN!"

**.  
(0)  
.**

Mata coklatnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya menerawang. Entah kenapa pemandangan yang ia lihat di cafe tadi sore tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Keakraban Kaien dan Hitsugaya akhir-akhir ini terus menganggu pikirannya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri di hatinya dia merasakan sakit. Apalagi ketika melihat pemuda berambut seputih salju itu -yang jarang sekali tersenyum- tersenyum karena orang itu, Shiba Kaien. Hatinya bertambah sakit. Seolah tidak rela senyum itu ditujukan pada pemuda itu. Seolah dia tidak ikhlas kalau sahabatnya dekat dengan orang lain selain dia. Seolah dia ingin memiliki sang permata _emerald_ itu sendiri.  
Apakah dia cemburu? Namun, jika dia cemburu, untuk apa dia cemburu? Apakah dia mencintai sahabatnya itu? Lalu, perasaan apa yang selama ini dia rasakan pada Rukia?

**.  
(0)  
.**

Langit malam Kota Karakura lebih cerah dari biasanya. Bintang-bintang tanpa malu-malu bersinar memenuhi langit yang kelam membentuk ratusan rasi bintang yang memiliki berbagai makna. Dengan setia menemani sang bulan yang sedang purnama. Menunjukkan kecantikannya.

Sepasang _emerald_ menatap keindahan sang langit malam dari balkon apartemennya. Mengagumi setiap keindahan yang terpancarkan. Dari dalam apartemen seorang pemuda berambut hitam membawa sebuah selimut di bahunya dan 2 cangkir kopi di kedua tangannya berjalan ke arah sang pemilik _emerald_ yang lain.  
"Di luar sini dingin. Kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama di sini," katanya sambil menyerahkan 1 cangkir yang dia bawa.  
"Kau tahu kalau dari aku suka dingin," jawabnya sambil kembali menatap langit.  
Kaien menyamankan dirinya di samping Hitsugaya. Diletakkannya cangkir kopi yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di samping kanan tubuhnya. Lalu, diselimutinya tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut yang tadi dibawanya.  
"Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sakit karena kau kedinginan."  
Diteguknya cairan hitam nan hangat itu. Begitu hangat ketika masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.  
Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka.  
"Sudah lama tidak seperti ini."  
"Benar juga. Sudah berapa tahun ya tidak seperti ini?"  
"Entahlah."  
Suasana seperti ini benar-benar mengingatkan mereka pada masa lalu. Dulu sebelum Hitsugaya pindah ke Karakura, mereka sering melakukan hal seperti ini. Menikmati keindahan malam ditemani secangkir kopi yang hangat. Kadang sambil berbagi cerita dan masalah sambil memandang sang bintang. Sesekali saling bergurau dan menggoda. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersungging di wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan yang membuat mereka nyaman. Menikmati sunyinya malam yang menyelubungi Kota Karakura.

**.  
(0)  
.**

Malam semakin larut dan sunyi. Membisu dalam kegelapan. Namun, pemuda berambut hitam itu masih belum merasa mengantuk. Di sampingnya pemuda berambut kontras dengannya justru sudah terbuai dalam mimpi sekitar sejam yang lalu. Kepalanya dengan nyaman bersandar di bahu bidang Kaien.  
Kaien tersenyum menatap wajah damai sosok yang sangat disayangi. Sosok yang ingin selalu dia lindungi. Dibawanya tubuh mungil itu bridal style dengan hati-hati.  
Sesampainya di tempat tidur, ditidurkannya tubuh Hitsugaya. Lalu, diselimutinya sampai leher.  
_"Oyasuminasai."_

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

A/N: Hello minna-san! Lama tak jumpa dengan mayu! :D

Gomen ya kali ini mayu telat update lagi *nunduk2*

Hitsu: "Kebiasaan."

Mayu: *nyengir*

Mayu juga minta maaf kolo chap ini alurnya ancur-ancuran. Soalnya jujur mayu kesulitan nentuin alur yang pas buat chap ini.

**Balasan review:**

**Hanabi Kaori**

Gomen ya hana-san, bukannya uodate kilat malah update lelet *nunduk2*

Begitulah, jadi kaienhitsu. Lagi demen sama pair ini. Arigatou reviewnya ^_^

**Yoku Kuroi**

Yoroshiku Siel-san

Kyaaa~ ketemu yang sependapat! Aku suka kalo hitsu dipanggil shirouhime *dibankai*

Di ficini adegan kaienhitsu-nya ada, tapi jadinya tetep ichihitsu. Soalnya udah cinta mati ma pair ini. Gomen ne.

Bikin Inoue menderita? Gomen ya mayu gak bisa, soalnya di fic mayu Inoue dapet perannya cuma dikit *dibantai Inoue FC*

Gak papa kok, kan gak semua hal kita bisa suka. Arigatou reviewnya :D

**Ryu kanagame Nasa**

Soalnya aku juga pengen bikin Ichi sakit hati juga kan gak asyik kako cuma Shirou yang menderita *dizangetsu*

Arigatou udah review ya ^_^

**CCloveRuki**

Bener tuch, Ichi biar sakit hati juga. Gak adil kalo Cuma Shirou yang sakit *dibankai*

Makasih atas reviewnya

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

Kyaaa~ Kuriboh-san! Arigatou udah review.

Gak nyangka bakal direview ma author faveku dari fandom inazuma eleven.

Makasih, akan coba ku tingkatkan lagi.

FB? Boleh2. add mayu ya di *promo*

Eh lupa. Yoroshiku juga :D

Sekian dari mayu. Thanks for reading

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**m(_ _)m**


End file.
